


Can’t Sleep

by Dumbass_Loving_Dumbass



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: And it’s stated the rest of the cast is there, Cuddling, Fluff, I think that’s literally all I can be bothered to tag, Its set during filming of marble hornets so there’s that, It’s 1 am and they soft, Kissing, M/M, alex amy and tim are mentioned, anyway, but they aren’t mentioned, by name anyway, cause that’s all that happens, first fic, it’s short af, please go easy on me uwo, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbass_Loving_Dumbass/pseuds/Dumbass_Loving_Dumbass
Summary: While everyone else is comfortably asleep, Jay finds himself awake and tired as all hell at 1 am. He tries to go to bed but accidentally wakes someone else up.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Can’t Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody will read this but if they do please know I am aware how dumb this is. I am aware it probably ain’t formatted well. But my gf made me feel good about it and I decide to post it here too

Jay leaned onto Brian’s shoulder awkwardly, his head rested on his knees. It was rather late and the two, along with the rest of the cast of Marble Hornets, had taken a break from filming to have a movie night. Alex seemed to have been rather insistent on how if they were all closer friends it would help them with filming because they’d be more cooperative or whatever, but Jay honestly thought he was just looking for an excuse to make everyone watch his favorite movies. He’d tried to force them to watch at least 7 movies, though most of the others fell asleep after the third, assumedly to Alex’s dismay, though he wouldn’t be able to get an answer as to wether this assumption was true from Alex, who has on the other side of Brian, with one arm wrapped around Brian’s and the other rested over Amy’s neck, who was sleeping with her head on his chest. The whole thing was basically a big cuddle party at this point, save for Tim, who was curled up on his own away from the others with a light blanket he had carelessly thrown over himself to keep warm.  
When Jay had gone to lay his head on Brian’s shoulder, however, he felt a slight jump before realizing he’d woken the other. Brian opened an eye drowsily, groaned slightly, and looked at Jay.

“Can’t sleep, I’m guessing?” He whispered, being careful not to make anything but very small movement as he turned his head to face Jay, as to not wake Alex, because if he woke him then he’d wake Amy and everything would go downhill from there.

Jay simply nodded in response, too tired to open his mouth to speak. Brian sighed, tilting his head above Jay’s, and using the arm he had that wasn’t being held in a chokehold by Alex to pull Jay in closer to him. This made the shorter of the two blush, and he smiled nervously. Was this what cuddling was like? He wouldn’t have known, he’d never had a girlfriend before to be able to cuddle(though he'd never been at all interested in a girlfriend in the first place), and when he was younger his parents were always far too busy with work and... other stuff to be able to spend much time with him after about age 14. Brian giggled and leaned in to give Jay a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“O-oh!” Jay gasped and stuttered out. He hadn’t been expecting it, so obviously it caught him off guard. Not to mention, Jay had never thought anyone would like him enough to kiss him, even if it was platonically, and he especially wouldn’t have thought Brian of all people would. Jay supposed that his gasp was louder than he thought it had been, since Brian shushed him, petting his hair. It was in this instance one of the few times that Jay wasn’t wearing his hat, so of course Brian was going to take advantage of it. 

“Try to go to sleep, I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep doing this for six hours.”

“Six hours?”

“It’s 1 AM, Jay.”

“... Oh.”


End file.
